


The Thigh Holster

by HelloRoseTyler



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Steggy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloRoseTyler/pseuds/HelloRoseTyler
Summary: Peggy has a bad day at SHIELD.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	The Thigh Holster

It had been a 2 weeks, 4 days, and 3 hours since their reunion. 

After the initial shock had worn off and the process of ensuring his safety and anonymity had begun, Steve and Peggy had settled into a nightly routine of listening to the radio and making out. Much to Peggy’s consternation, Steve was ever the gentleman. It seemed as though he was set on putting a ring on her finger before advancing in that department. 

It had been an incredibly frustrating day at SHIELD, and the secret side mission of completing Steve’s paperwork had not been an easy task. Arms full of file folders, Peggy struggled with her keys to open the back door to her house. She dropped everything. “Damn,” she hissed. “Peg?” A voice called out. She wondered if hearing his voice saying her name again would ever stop making her heart skip a beat. 

Collecting her items, she questioned, “Steve, what are you doing here?” He had been staying at a motel a few blocks away and had never entered her home without knocking. It was horribly decent of him. He peeked around the corner. “I wanted to surprise you.” She smelled it then - a lovely dinner complete with one of Angie’s famous pies. “Howard called to ask me a few questions and implied this process... that I... have made your job even more stressful. I’m sorry, Peggy. If there is anything I can...” he trailed off. Peggy looked at him with love in her eyes. “I wouldn’t trade it for the whole world.” She stated matter of fact, choking on the last word.

He was in front of her in a flash, wiping a solitary tear from her cheek. He let his hand linger there, on her face, before softly caressing her lips with his own. A fever took them both, and, before either of them knew it, Peggy was pinned between Steve and the refrigerator. She wrapped her leg around his hip, daring his hand to touch. He allowed the pleasure, and soon his hand found its way upwards fervently grasping at her thigh. 

“What the?” Steve pulled back, confused. “Bloody hell.” Peggy cursed under her breath as she removed the gun from its holster and stashed it atop the fridge, one of her many hiding places. Her attention returned to Steve, who had knelt down to inspect her thigh holster closer. Wonder filled his eyes. “How?” “Ana.” Steve chuckled. “She might have to make you a new one.” He remarked slyly as his teeth found the hooks and began undoing them. All of Peggy’s breath left her lungs and she let out a pleasured whimper.

She didn’t have to put on a ring - just a thigh holster.


End file.
